<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“You better be quiet or everyone will know what a naughty little slut you are.” by WavesOver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895267">“You better be quiet or everyone will know what a naughty little slut you are.”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver'>WavesOver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>410 Prompt challenge [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Seto, F/M, Kisara being a dom, Pegging, Seto being a slut for pain and humiliation, Sex against the wall, dildo &amp; harness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A night that was suppose to be celebrating his company's latest achievement is celebrated in a far <i>different</i> way than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Kisara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>410 Prompt challenge [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“You better be quiet or everyone will know what a naughty little slut you are.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a party to celebrate the latest launch, with business men and women, several investors, and even some members of the press were there. All of them there to see him.</p><p>And he was in his office, leaning against the glass as his girlfriend/dragon/whatever-you-call-their-thing rams his favorite Blue Eye’s dildo into him, his dick painting the glass.</p><p>“Ahhh~”</p><p>“You better be quiet or everyone will know what a naughty little slut you are,” Kisara whispered as she gives him a small thrust, reminding him of her <em>presence</em>.</p><p>He bites his lip, trying to keep quiet.</p><p>“Or maybe that’s what you want~” she said, her teeth sharp as they bite into his neck, “Maybe you want <em>all</em> those CEO’s and underlings to know just what a naughty little <em>slut</em> you are, taking me in so easily, so <em>passionately</em>, without a single complain.”</p><p>He moaned out loud, loving this, her voice degrading him, the cool surface of the window rubbing against his cock, the thick monster dildo that’s stretching his asshole like the bitch he is, the thrill of someone coming in and finding them like this…</p><p>She then brushed against his prostate, barely touching it, and yet he found himself screeching, leaning in to his master, hoping to get some more of that pleasure.</p><p>But his master’s cruel, and pushes him away, ignoring his whining as she leaves his body, her hand forcing his face flush against the glass.</p><p>“And who says that you could do <em>that, pet</em>? Use my cock to give you pleasure without any payment? Now, <em>apologize,”</em> she hissed, her hand tightening around his neck, nowhere near choking him, but there to remind him of his place.</p><p>He could stop it, could say the words that would stop this torture and give him the relief he needs without begging, without lowing himself on such a basic level.</p><p>He didn’t.</p><p>“I’m sooorrryyyy, mistress,” he pleads, his voice all sorts of desperate as he begs, begs like the insignificant worm he is.</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> better,” she purred into his ear, his body shivering at the praise.</p><p>She then jack-hammered into him, hitting his prostate as much as she missed, his body overwhelmed by the mix of pleasure and pain, until he came, painting the window white with his cum.</p><p>He slid a bit down the glass, his ass propped up as he tries to regain his composure, still riding high off the endorphins surging through his body.</p><p>He hears a click behind him.</p><p>He turns his head towards her, with her still wearing the Blue Eyes dildo in her harness and with a phone aimed at him.</p><p>She gave him a smirk before taking another shot, or was it several, his body hardening at the thought of what she’d do with such photographs with that lovely mix of pleasure and humiliation.</p><p>“Better get ready to go back out,” she then stated, as if she hadn’t just fucked him raw, going over to his desk to get out the baby wipes he had there, before going over and wiping him down, being far more gentle than the woman she was only mere moments before.</p><p>She then helped him fix up his cloths, not even bothering to take off the harness until he looked as immaculate as he did when he entered.</p><p>He in turn helped her take off her harness, licking the juices that coated the inside of her thighs before she gave him a harsh squeeze, stopping him from taking things further.</p><p>“Now, are you going to be a good boy?” she asked, her voice dark as she stared him down, showing that even in under this weak form, she was still a dragon.</p><p>He nodded, taking her hand as they left the office, leaving only the stand on the window as the only evidence about what they had done.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know, as I grow older, find my likes and dislikes, experience the world, grow in general, I find that I <strong>really</strong> don’t like top Kaiba. At all.</p><p>There’s just… nothing creative about it. Like you only give a cursory glance at Kaiba and assume that he’s some kind of alpha male sort of guy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Bottom Kaiba on the other hand…</i>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>